Wolverine Tries To Find Work
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! A rather lazy Wolverine is forced to go out and get himself a job. Can he find work before midnight, or will he kicked out of the X-Mansion indefinitely? See the humor and chaos that unfolds! Rated T for language, violence, and comic mischief.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Wolverine Tries To Find Work  
**Author**: Master Jin Sonata  
**Written**: April 2008  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: T (Language, Violence, Comic Mischief)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Marvel or its lazy X-Man.

* * *

_**Part 1 of 8: Get A Job!**_

**The X-Mansion**

Wolverine was sitting on the couch in the lobby of the X-Mansion, drinking a beer and smoking a cigar as he watched a football game. Halfway through the program, Professor Xavier wheels himself in front of the television, blocking Wolverine's view of the game.

"**Hey chuck? Mind if you wheeled yourself out of my way? I can't see the game,"** Wolverine said, eyebrow raised.

"**Logan, we need to talk,"** Professor Xavier says to him.

Wolverine sat up and sets his beer down and stood up. **"If it's about the drugs you found in my room, they ain't mine, it belonged to some punk I wasted during our last mission."**

"**Actually, no, I wanted to talk to you about something more…constructive,"** Professor Xavier began.

"**Oh? I suppose what I'm doing now doesn't count then, huh?"** Wolverine chuckles.

"**No…not quite. Logan, you need to get yourself a job,"** Professor Xavier said subtly.

Wolverine's cigar slid out of his mouth as he gave Professor Xavier a ' Oh hell no' expression. **"A job? Heheh, you're screwing with me, aren't you?" **Wolverine said, thinking this was a joke.

However, Professor Xavier didn't think it was funny. He rolled up to Wolverine and handed him a piece of paper.

"**What's this?"** Wolverine asks.

"**It's a bill of all of the excess resource you expend monthly here around the X-Mansion. These bills aren't going to pay themselves you know,"** Xavier explained.

"**What the hell? I though you received money from the government to run this place!"** Wolverine asked, staring at the huge list.

"**I did…that was before you assaulted the Senator that time when I invited him to dinner here,"** Xavier reminded him.

"**Hey! It's not my fault he said I looked like a bum! So what if I wasn't dressed properly or acted rough that evening?"** Wolverine responds.

"**That was the least of the problem. It wasn't necessary to bash his face into the fridge later that evening,"** Professor Xavier continued.

"**That's because that bastard tried to take my last beer!"** Wolverine protested.

Professor Xavier sighed and turned away from him. **"You have until midnight to get yourself employed somewhere in the city, or you will be sleeping outside from now on,"** Professor Xavier said before exiting the area.

Wolverine crossed his arms, a very disgruntled look on his face.

"_**A job eh? Hmph, no problem. How hard could it be to find work?"**_ he said to himself.

_**End of Part 1**_

**What will happen to the hotheaded X-Man next? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2 of 8: The Job Search**_

**City Unemployment Office**

Later that morning, Wolverine went into the city to the nearest unemployment office. After filling out some paperwork, he met with an agent.

"**Sooo…Mister…Logan…it says here you're a mutant who works with a team of heroes that enforce justice and protect the world…sounds exciting…"** the bored-looking, monotone voiced agent said while rolling his eyes.

Wolverine, who sat in the chair in front of his agent, puffed on his cigar and blew it uncaringly at the agent. **"You better believe it, bub. Got anything action packed like that on your pathetic job list?"** Wolverine asks.

"**Well…we do have a handful of jobs available at the moment…there's one that involves selling cars at the local dealership…"** the agent stated.

"**Sounds easy…who owns the dealership?"** Wolverine asks.

"**Uh…I believe it's owned by a man that goes by the name of Deadpool…"** the agent responds.

Wolverine shot out of his chair, almost choking on his cigar when he mentioned the name Deadpool. **"I am NOT going to work with that loony bastard…no way in hell! That Deadpool annoys me…"** Wolverine said to the agent, making it clear he'd rather not take that particular job.

"**Very well then…but just remember, that if for some reason you fail any of the other jobs I have available, you may have to end up taking that job as a last resort,"** the agent reminds him.

"**Hmph…not a problem. No way I'm going to mess up in any of these girly jobs you may have for me,"** Wolverine stated.

"**Well…moving on then…I have three alternate jobs available. The first is the local library. They are looking for volunteers. The second option is a fast food position at the downtown Burger Shack, where you'll be flipping burgers. The third option is an assembly-line position at the local beer factory. And, of course, there is the job at the dealership if all the others go awry. Every job's pay is minimal, and so is the work. It should be no problem for a person of your stature…" **the agent says dryly.

"**Heh, a library, a burger joint, and a beer factory. Sounds easy as hell. I'll rack up cash in no time for Chuck,"** Wolverine states. **"I'll check them all out right now,"** he adds, getting up from his chair.

"**Very well sir…just be sure to return here if you are to somehow be fired from these three jobs…"** the agent says.

"**Like I said, bub, not gonna happen…later, loser,"** Wolverine says as he exits the office.

He would be on his way to apply at each of the jobs that was recommended for him.

_**End of Part 2**_

**How will Wolverine fare in these three jobs? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 3 of 8: Work Is A Bitch: Library Mess**_

**City Library**

Later after leaving the unemployment office, Wolverine heads toward the nearest job in the area first, which happened to be the local library.

Once inside, he meets up with the head librarian, who was an old nun who carried a long wooden ruler and had a strict attitude.

"**So, you must be another delinquent coming to find easy work here in my library I assume? Well don't get too comfortable mister, I have rules you must follow at all times!"** the mean old nun said.

"**Look grandma, I ain't following no bullshit rules. I'm just going to hang around here, collect my pay, and get out of this boring place,"** Wolverine said to her.

**WHACK!**

The nun smacks Wolverine on the head with her wooden ruler.

"**Ow! Damn it! What's the big idea grandma?"** Wolverine growls, rubbing his now-sore head.

"**I will have no such language in my library! No you go stand behind the counter and collect any books that are past due while I go on my break!"** the mean old nun says, before leaving the area.

"**Damn old-ass…"** Wolverine began to mutter.

**WHACK!!**

Later, Wolverine was behind the front counter, looking very bored as he waited for someone to return some overdue books.

"**Man this is so boring…should have went to the beer factory first…"** Wolverine says quietly to himself.

Suddenly, someone approaches the counter where he stood.

It was Sabertooth, his arch nemesis.

Wolverine bolted in disbelief of seeing his enemy standing before him holding a huge stack of books

"**WHAT THE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"** Wolverine shouts to him.

**WHACK!!**

That mean old nun appeared out of nowhere and whacked Wolverine on the head again for his loud voice before leaving the area once more.

"**What does it look like, pipsqueak? I'm returning a couple of overdue books,"** Sabertooth said as he flopped the gargantuan pile of books onto the counter.

"**You call this a couple books?"** Wolverine grumbles as he began checking-in all of the books. _**"What the hell are you reading…'101 Ways To Destroy The X-Men'? 'How To Hate Your Enemies Even More'? 'How To Plant The Perfect Tulip Garden?'…the hell?!"**_ Wolverine said to himself as he read off the books Sabertooth had checked out.

After he was finished, Wolverine rang up how much Sabertooth owed in late fees.

"**Alright bub, you owe 700 bucks in late fees for these books,"** Wolverine said to Sabertooth.

"**700 dollars!? You can pay that fee your own self, pipsqueak. Later loser,"** Sabertooth said as he turns and begins to leave.

"**Oh no you don't!"** Wolverine growls as he leaps over the counter and begins pursuing his arch-nemesis

Wolverine gave chase to Sabertooth, the pursuit leading them all over the library as both men weaved in and out of the isles of bookshelves and tables. Eventually, Wolverine backed Sabertooth into a corner next to a very tall stand-alone bookshelf.

"**End of the line,"** Wolverine said as he began closing in on Sabertooth.

"**So you've got me…it's a pity really…I was really hoping to watch you clean up this pile of books!"** Sabertooth said, turning around to push over the tall bookshelf next to him.

Wolverine stood and watched in disbelief as the tall bookshelf fell over onto the other bookshelves, creating a domino effect as every bookshelf in the entire library was knocked down in succession.

Before Wolverine realized it, Sabertooth had fled the scene.

"**SHIT…"** Wolverine yells out loud.

To his dismay, the mean old nun, who was standing next to him in no time at all…

**CRRRRRAAAAAAACK!!**

…whacks Wolverine so hard with her wooden ruler he crashes through a nearby window out onto the sidewalk, apparently fired from his first job without a doubt.

"**Damn it…there goes that job…it was boring anyway…let's check out this burger joint around the corner…"** Wolverine grunts as he brushes himself off and heads toward the next location.

_**End of Part 3**_

**How will Wolverine fare in the next job? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 4 of 8: Work Is A Bitch: Fast Food Folly**_

**The Burger Shack**

After being fired from the city library, Wolverine decides to stop by the fast food joint next and see what he could do there. He looks up at the sign in front of the building.

"**Big Bob's Burger Shack? How generic can you get?"** Wolverine mutters as he proceeds to enter into the building.

Inside, he meets up with the assistant manager: Ned, who was a pimply-faced, brace wearing, wire rim glasses wearing, plaid shirt wearing dweeby teenager.

"**Welcome to Big Bob's Burger Shack. I'm Ned. What can I do for you?"** Ned said in a nasally voice.

"**Uh…right…I'm here for a job or something…?"** Wolverine said.

"**Oh yes! You must me Wintergreen, some employment agency called me earlier!" **Ned said, happy to see him.

"**First of all, my name is Wolverine, not Wintergreen. Second of all, don't expect me to start out doing some lame job such as cleaning toilets…"** Wolverine made it clear to the guy.

**An Hour Later…**

Later, Wolverine was cleaning the dirty as hell bathrooms of the burger joint.

"**Goddammit…"** Wolverine mutters as he scrubs the toilets.

Minutes after he finished, some fat guy walks into the bathroom and proceeds to take a huge dump on Wolverine's nice clean toilet.

"**Ah you bastard…"** Wolverine growls, now advancing upon the fat guy.

**Minutes After That…**

Ned enters the bathroom a bit later.

"**Mr. Listerine, are you finished with your bathroom cleaning duties yet?"** Ned asks, peeking inside the bathroom.

"**Sure am,"** Wolverine says. **"And I told you, my name is Wolverine!"**

"**Oh good, then come on, I'll have you flip burger back here in the kitchen now,"** Ned says.

Wolverine walks out of the restroom, leaving the fat guy to have his head stuck face-first into the toilet.

**And Then After That…**

Wolverine was now in uniform, flipping burgers in the kitchen.

"**Well…at least this dump is sorta better then that library and that damn nun…" **Wolverine grumbles.

Soon, an order came in for Wolverine to fill for someone out in the drive-thru. Wolverine looks up at his computer monitor.

"**One Big Bob Burger…one Big & Crunchy Fries…and one Big and Bubbly Soda…damn these name are fruity…"** Wolverine mumbles as he begins to cook the burgers.

As Wolverine began to flip the burger, he flips it too high, causing it to fly behind him and land on the floor.

"**Shit…ah well...a little dirt won't hurt…"** Wolverine said, picking it up off of the ground and placing it on a bun.

Next he went to get some fries. However, there was no oil in the fryer.

"**Dammit…what do I use now…?"** Wolverine says, looking around for the cooking oil. He locates a bottle across the kitchen and grabs it.

"**Caster oil…that'll work…"** Wolverine says with a shrug, continuing to make the fries.

Lastly was the soda. But the soda machine was out of order.

"**What kind of broke-ass place is this…ah screw it…"** Wolverine mutters as he fills the cup with water instead.

Shoving the food into the bag, Wolverine takes it up to the drive-thru window.

"**Here's your order…"** Wolverine says as he sticks his head out the window.

"**You're working here?! Oh how the mighty have fallen…NOT!"** taunted Magneto, who was driving in his new car.

"**What the hell?! What are you doing here, bucket-head?"** Wolverine asks.

"**I'm here to get me some lunch. So hand it over, will you?"** Magneto demanded.

A wide grin speeds across Wolverine's face.

"**Sure…here ya go, bub…"** Wolverine says, gladly handing the bag over to Magneto.

Magneto takes his food and drives off.

Wolverine snickers at what he did, and returns to the kitchen, only to find Ned standing there, tapping his foot and arms crossed.

"**Is there a problem bub?"** Wolverine asks, eyebrow raised.

"**As a matter of fact there is, Mr. Kerosene. I saw what you did to that man's order via my surveillance camera. You're fired!!" **Ned says to Wolverine.

"**Fine. Screw this stupid job. I'm going to go work at an even better place than this dump…"** Wolverine says, ripping off his uniform and storming outside the building…

**CRASH!!**

…where his is suddenly hit by Magneto in his car, sending Wolverine flying across the street.

"**THAT'S FOR MAKING ME A SLOPPY MEAL, X-HEAD!"** Magneto shouts before driving off.

"**Work blows…"** Wolverine mutters, getting up off of the ground.

His next stop was the beer factory.

_**End of Part 4**_

**Wolverine failed at this job as well, what about the next? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part 5 of 8: Work Is A Bitch: Beer Factory Folly**_

**The Beer Factory**

Twice already Wolverine has been fired from his jobs.

That just leaves one more place his job agent suggested.

"**Ah, here we are! The city's Beer Factory!"** Wolverine said with a grin as he entered through the main doors of the facility.

A while later, Wolverine was at the facility's assembly line awaiting instructions from his new boss.

"**Ah! So you must be the new guy!"** said a green-faced man who sprung toward him.

"…**TOAD?!"** Wolverine said in a 'WTF' tone. **"You own this city's beer company?!"**

"**Why yes! This place is 'Toady Paradise'!"** Toad said with glee, sticking out his extra-long tongue at Wolverine.

"…**Riiiight. So, what exactly will I be doing, bub? Tasting the merchandise?"** Wolverine inquired.

"**Nah, that job goes to my good friend Jeremiah,"** Toad responds.

"**Who's Jeremiah?" **Wolverine asks.

"**Jeremiah was a bullfrog, he was a good friend of mine. I never understand a single word he said but i helped him drink his wine****. So later on I hired him here!"** Toad explains.

"…**That whole line sounded like something from a song…"** Wolverine thought.

(**Note**: A cookie to anyone who can name the song from the lyrics Toad recited above!)

"**Anyways, you'll be packing up the beer bottles that come down this conveyer belt,"** Toad instructs. **"See you in a bit!" **Toad says before hopping off.

"**Tsk, weirdo mutant frog creep…well, time to get to work,"** Wolverine mumbles as he began to grab the bottles of beer that rolled down the assembly line and place them into a large box next to him on the floor.

After about ten minutes of packing, Wolverine was starting to get thirsty.

"**Damn, I could sure go for a cold one right about now,"** Wolverine said to no one in particular.

Wolverine then eyes the next bottle of beer to roll toward him.

"**Heh, a little swig won't hurt,"** Wolverine said as he grabbed bottle, pops the cap, and begins downing the ice-cold beverage.

Some time later, his boss Toad returns to the assembly line to check up on Wolverine.

"**Sooo, Wolverine, how are things on your—WHAT THE?!"** Toad exclaimed.

Wolverine was lying on the floor, surrounded by a mountain of empty beer bottles, looking more wasted than a Scotsman.

"**Huhhhh? Whoooo are yyyyou?!" **Wolverine said to Toad in a slurred voice.

"**YOU JUST DRANKED SOME OF OUR PROFIT!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"** Toad says angrily.

"**I ain't done jack, bub, hic!"** Wolverine responds, trying to stand, only to fall over onto the ground with a thud, crashing over some bottles along the way.

"**Toad thinks he should let you go…"** Toad said, shaking his head in disappointment.

_**End of Part 5**_

**What will happen to Wolverine now? Are there any jobs left? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Part 6 of 8: Work Reviews Suck! **_

**City Unemployment Office**

It was evening, and Wolverine had returned to the City Unemployment Office to meet with the same monotone-voiced, bored-looking employment agent.

He didn't look too pleased as he read over the reports from the bosses at the jobs Wolverine had taken.

"**I must say, Mr. Logan…in all my years of helping citizens like you find part time work here in this city, I have never known anyone to be fired from three consecutive jobs within a five-hour period. Care to explain your side of the story?"** the agent asks, eyebrow raised at Wolverine.

"**Well bub, first there was this crazy old nun at the library who kept smacking me for no reason with her ruler! Stupid old hag…"** Wolverine mumbles to himself.

**WHACK!**

That very nun Wolverine spoke up out of nowhere smacks him on the back of the head, and then leaves the office.

"**See! What did I tell ya!"** Wolverine said, rubbing his head.

"**Mmm hmm…go on,"** the uninspiring agent said with a yawn.

"**Then at the fast food dump, that dweeb of a boss kept getting my name wrong, and had me to scrub the toilets and flip burgers and shit!"** Wolverine said with a groan.

"**That's because those are positions entry-level workers are supposed to get, sir,"** the agent responded, rolling his eyes. **"And what about the beer factory?"**

"**The beer factory was going fine and all, except when my boss there fired me for drinking on the job! What's the deal with having a swig once and a while?"** Wolverine asks, arms thrown up into he air.

The agent shook his head in disappointment.

"**Well sir, I'm almost at a lost for words on your work record. Keep in mind we do not have any other new jobs available expect that one final alternate I mentioned earlier,"** the agent said.

"**No no NO! I ain't working with Deadpool at that Car Dealership place!"** Wolverine proclaimed.

"**Keep in mind sir, it's my understanding you need some type of work in order to stay at your current place of residence. Am I right?"** the agent reminds him.

"**Grrrrrrrrrrrr……"** Wolverine growls loudly.

He knew that was his only alternative, or else it was the streets for him come Midnight.

"**Grrrrr…..FINE! I'LL TAKE THE DAMN JOB WITH DEADPOOL!"** Wolverine yells in frustration.

"**Wise choice sir. Allow me to give him a call and tell him you are on the way over there," **the agent said, getting on the phone.

**_End of Part 6_**

**Wolverine's last chance at work. How will it all turn out? Stay tuned and find out! Please review too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Part 7 of 8: Working For Deadpool Really Blows Part 1_ **

**Deadpool's Auto Dealership**

Wolverine walked into the auto dealership as instructed by his agent. For that time of evening, the whole place was surprisingly busy, with customers everywhere shopping for new and used cars.

**"Pfft…just like I expected, only one man with a lot of damn energy and charisma could possible run such a business…"** Wolverine mumbles.

That's when he heard an all too familiar voice.

**"Heey! Logan! Over here buddy!!"**

**"Ah shit…"** Wolverine grumbles.

Out of nowhere Deadpool zips up to him. He wore a brown suite with matching slacks, red and black tie, black shoes, and of course his mask.

**"Sooo, how's my favorite buddy doing? Come to work for ol' Deadpool now huh? You've made a wise choice!"** Deadpool said, giving Wolverine a playful noogie.

**"Somoene shoot me…"** Wolverine said, pushing Deadpool off of him. **"Look, bub, I'm just here to do my job. Nothing more, nothing less. Just show me what to do and stay the hell away from me, you hear?"** Wolverine said, malking himself clear.

**"Ah, I get it…you're really the go-get'em type! I like that in a man!"** Deadpool says.

**"…Are you trying to hit on me now?"** Wolverine said, eyebrows raised.

**"Nah, actually, the only hitting I'd do would be a good ol' slap on the back if you happen to sell a lot of cars this evening!"** Deadpool says.

Wolverine unleashes his claws.

**"Touch me bub, and you're mince-meat,"** Wolverine warns.

**"Oh please, you and me both know I can't die! I got he same regenerating powers like you! Besides, I'm sure the other readers of this fic wouldn't want to see me hurt now!"** Deadpool says in sly voice.

**"…Readers?"** Wolverine asks.

**"Yeah! You _do_ know this is a fanfic read by hundreds of people, don'tcha?"** Deadpool asks.

**"…The hell? Are you serious?"** Wolverine asks in disbelief.

**"Maybe…maybe not!"** Deadpool says before snickering.

Before Wolverine could respond and prepare to pummel his new boss, several loud stomps was heard, approaching both of them from behind. Both of them turn around.

It was Juggernaut; wearing a white shirt, a brown tie, and black slacks, while still bearing his protective Cyterak helmet.

**"You…have…GOT…to be shitting me…he works here too?"** Wolverine said, almost lost for words.

**"Oh yes! Since it seems like you know him already, I'm going to have him supervise you out here on the lot for a while! Have fun you two!"** Deadpool says to Wolverine before leaving to go back to his office.

Wolverine and Juggernaut both stand and just stare at each other.

**"Whaddaya lookin' at, pipsqueak?"** Juggernaut says to him in a miffed manner. **"Am I that interesting to look at?"**

**"…Why the hell would I know? Maybe undressing you with my eyes brings me joy,"** Wolverine says in a smart-ass way.

As the two were about to get into an argument, a customer drives into the lot.

It was Magneto, whom Wolverine encountered back at the fast food joint earlier. The leader of the Brotherhood drove up to both Wolverine and Juggernaut.

**"Hey, you two! My car needs a tune-up! Get to it!"** Magneto says to them, stepping out of the vehicle and tossing Juggernaut the keys before heading inside the dealership's waiting room.

**"Here's the deal, I'll drive that guy's car into the shop, and you fix it, got it pipsqueak?"** Juggernaut says to Wolverine.

**"Um…no. How about I drive it in, and you fix it?"** Wolverine insists.

**"Bull-shit! You do what I say! I'm your supervisor, remember?"** Juggernaut reminds Wolverine.

**"I don't care if you're my mother. Now hand over those keys!"** Wolverine growls to Juggernaut, now attempting to snag the key from out of his gargantuan hands.

**"No!!"** Juggernaut protests.

Both men began to fight over possession of the keys to Magneto's car. During the altercation, little did they know that they were messing around too close to Magneto's vehicle, when Juggernaut and wolverine trip over one another, causing Juggernaut to fall…

**CRRRRUUUUUCH!!**

…and land on top of Magneto's car, crushing it flat completely.

**"Now look what you've done! I can be fired for this!"** Juggernaut says angrily to Wolverine.

**"Ain't my fault! And you being fired would be an improvement, muscle-brain!"** Wolverine shoots back.

Both men's argument was stopped short when Magneto ran outside and stood horrified of his fancy red car demolished under Juggernaut's ass.

**"MY CAR!! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DRIVE?!"** Magneto yells at them furiously.

Both Juggernaut and Wolverine look at each other.

Both of them know what they would have to do now before their boss Deadpool would return...

...successfully sell Magneto a new car.

**_End of Part 7_**

**Wolverine's job at the car dealership isn't going very good right now, but can he change things around at the last minute? Find out in the upcoming final chapter! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 8 of 8: Working For Deadpool Really Blows Part 2 **_

**Deadpool's Office **

Meanwhile inside his office while Wolverine and Juggernaut worked, Deadpool gets a call from Wolverine's employment agent. Deadpool answers it.

"**Speak to me!"**

"_**Um yes, I am from the City Unemployment Office, and I am checking on my current client Mr. Logan. Is he any trouble?**_

**"Nah, the kid's fine. He's working hard as we speak!"**

"_**Oh?"**_

"**Yep! So nothing to worry about sir!"**

"_**That's what I'm afraid of…"**_

"**Say, Mr. Agent Guy, wanna hear me do an impression of the Hulk?"**

"_**I think I'll hang up for now…good day."**_

_**Click!**_

"**Oh poo, and I really wanted to show him my awesome impression of the Hulk too…" **Deadpool says, leaning over his desk and noticing Magneto sitting in the lobby waiting for the others to sell him a car.

"**I think I'll give magnet-boy a show to pass the time!" **Deadpool says with a snicker.

**Outside The Dealership **

"**I say THIS car would be best for him!"** Wolverine argues with Juggernaut.

"**And I say your taste in automobiles SUCKS!! He would like THIS instead!"** Juggernaut argues back.

"**Fine, there's only one way to settle this, bub! We each pick a car, and take them to Magneto, and whichever car he likes the best will get the sale!"** Wolverine proposes.

"**Fine! You're going to get soooo canned by our boss,"** Juggernaut says with a grin.

As Juggernaut went to pick out a car, Wolverine had a devious idea. As Juggernaut was occupied, Wolverine snuck behind him and tied his shoelaces together. He then snuck away without being noticed to go pick a car of his own.

Once Juggernaut was satisfied with his selection, he picked up the car using his brute strength and turns around.

At the moment, Magneto and Deadpool had just stepped outside.

"**Oh good, now I can show Magneto the car I want him to buy before that twerp Wolverine does!"** Juggernaut says with a wide grin as he stepped forward with the car over his head…

…when he suddenly trips over his shoelaces, launching the car strait toward Magneto.

"**WOAH!!" **Deadpool shouts, diving out of the way of the flying car.

Magneto simply held out his hand, immediately stopping the oncoming car with ease using his magnetic powers.

"**Hmph! Some service, just tossing me any car you please! I won't buy it!"** Magneto says, tossing the car off to the side.

"**W-what?! But it wasn't my fault! My shoes got tied for some reason!!"** Juggernaut tried to explain.

Juggernaut's explanation was cut short when Wolverine drives up coolly next to Magneto in a car that closely resembled the one that got wrecked earlier.

"**Say bub, I got a real deal for you! This car gets 50 miles per gallon, is a luxury model, and if sure to fit your style. What do you say?"** Wolverine says to Magneto, giving him his best salesman pitch he could.

Magneto was impressed by Wolverine's selection he presented.

"**Very well, I'll buy it, where do I sign?"** Magneto says with a grin of satisfaction.

Deadpool zips back to the scene quickly.

"**Good work Logan ol' buddy ol' pal! You made your first sale! You'll get a big bonus for this!" **Deadpool assures him.

Wolverine turns to Juggernaut and sticks his tongue out at him, for he had finally achieved what he needed to stay at the X-Mansion…

…and it was just about closing time too.

**The X-Mansion **

Later that night, Wolverine was back in the lobby of the X-Mansion watching TV and drinking beer, when Professor Xavier rolls up to him.

"**Great work Logan, you have certainly impressed me by finding a suitable job before the end of the day,"** Professor Xavier says to him.

"**Eh, work was a real bitch, but I managed to bring in some cash for you like you wanted,"** Wolverine said, taking a swig of his beer.

"**Good to hear. I expect you to continue with your job for another six months. That would certainly pay off all the bills you've accumulated here," **Professor Xavier said before rolling away in his wheelchair.

Wolverine immediately spits out his beer.

"**SIX MORE MONTHS?!"** Wolverine yells in shock and disbelief.

_**End of Part 8 **_

* * *

**The End**

**That's the end of this installment! Please review and thank you for reading!**

The next Wolverine fic, Wolverine Just Wants His Beer, Bub 2, is coming soon! Keep on the lookout!


End file.
